Cairo
'Cairo '''is a rescue dog that Jezebel adopted from an animal shelter; adopting him out of the blue, not notifying John beforehand. Appearance * Chest, paws and most of face is white/ cream. He is mainly tan. Inner ears are dark grey/ black, also ‘eyebrows’. * Colouring: Red/ Tan with white/ cream areas. Some black around eyes and muzzle * Jezebel gets him a bandana to wear, one that features the Egyptian protection symbol that John and her often use. * He is a little more fluffier than a normal Shiba Inu (but he is still pure bred) Characterization * Caring - does know a few skills to care for his owners if they are unable to care for themselves, such as getting them water, opening doors, etc. * Protective over his owners (old and new) and very loyal - especially Jezebel; he’s usually very friendly, but will bark/ growl at strangers if they wrongly approach them. * Very Adventurous - he has escaped the lodge a couple of times and roamed the forest behind it, only to find his own way back * Boisterous/ hyperactive/ loves to explore * Often takes pride if he thinks he did good on something - prances around with his nose in the air. * Very cuddly/ loves his cuddles * Trusting toward everyone - unless they give off a bad aura/ scent to him * Still a puppy at heart - bounces around * Helpful - will help those in need, especially if they’re lost * A slight bit insecure (e.g. often cower/ hide if he thinks he’s being told off, paws at people for attention if he feels down) * Is soft as anything. Will snuggle for almost any reason (especially for treats). Climbs onto laps for cuddles. Has a Polar bear plush that he always has with him (he never chews it/ roughly plays plays with it, and will be slightly protective of it) - sleeps with it. Background Early life: Before the archaeologist found him, Cairo was left in a box with his siblings; the archaeologist couldn’t bare to leave without one and so picked Cairo up - or rather he jumped into the archaeologist’s arms. After that, the archaeologist advised all his friends to go pick one of the puppies up to give them a home. As a puppy, Cairo belonged to an archaeologist; to begin with, he wasn’t a very well behaved puppy, and often chewed belongings made of wood. He also favored plush toys. Though with a bit of training, he stopped these habits, and actually used his skill of digging/ chewing within the adventures they went on. The archaeologist wasn’t well known, but known enough in the busy of archaeology. He went everywhere with his first owner - every location, every adventure. Along the way, Cairo learnt a few tricks and grew more adventurous. His owner absolutely adored him and loved his company. Whenever he was in danger, Cairo would always be there to rescue his owner, and in return his owner would rescue him. Unfortunately, after one expedition in the snow and ice, Cairo’s owner falls ill. The illness spreads quickly, but goes away. Or seems like it does. This illness was not the only one to take away the owner’s physical ability when it came back, but mental stability. He goes insane. Due to this illness, Cairo is given to the owner’s next of kin: his sister. Shelter Life: The sister of Cairo’s owner was not a dog person, and quite in fact hated how much her brother loved the dog. Hated how ‘spoilt’ Cairo was. So, what did she do? She left him abandoned in the streets of New York. Luckily, someone soon came along and found him. They took him to a nearby shelter, telling who was on the desk at the time that they had found him. Cairo was left in the care of the shelter; regrettably, he was between homes and the shelter for a while due to his previous adventuring lifestyle. The people of New York, or other parts of America, could not handle how active of a dog he could be in their apartments and small houses. One of the shelter staff by the name of Angel De Lance took a liking to Cairo, and was scheduled to care for him every day of the week because of this. She fell deeply in love with him, but due to her condition of Bipolar she could not keep him for fear of hurting him. She did, however, know of a very caring and very good friend of hers. ' ''' Life With Jezebel: Angel invites Jezebel - who is alone for a couple of weeks since her partner John was away on his own case - to come view Cairo. He appears very excitable upon her entrance and he takes a shine to her almost straight away. He smells that she could very well be his forever home, something that made Angel have a tinge of jealousy. Jezebel adopts him immediately, without hesitation. Angel had some concerns over Jezebel’s partner, due to him not knowing about this and not sure on how he’d react. Her friend goes through with the adoption anyway. Throughout the 2 weeks, the shelter has Jezebel sign papers, have Cairo settle into his new home, and check the home was suitable for the dog. He took a bit of time, but he soon settled into the lodge. At the time period, Cairo officially became Jezebel’s dog. It was also the time that John came home. He literally came through the door to see a dog jumping at his feet, almost as high as he was. John had to step back a bit because the dog’s jumping skills were that good he almost got headbutted by him. It takes some time, but John soon gets used to there being a dog around, and he even bonds with the dog.Cairo becomes very protective of his new family - Jezebel especially -; he is usually very friendly, but if strangers approach his family wrongly, he would bark or growl at them. He is still very adventurous (actually escaping a few times from the lodge to explore the forest area around it. He even finds his own way back too, and at a few points having to help his two owners back home.) Once finding out the name’s origin, Jezebel refers to him as her ‘little pharaoh’, something John finds adorable from her. Powers & Abilities '''Camping - '''has some knowledge of camping; he was taught by his ex-owner how to pitch a tent. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Cuddles * Petting * Walkies * Jezebel, Angel and John; also loves the next gen. Protective of them all. * Camping * His polar bear plush Dislikes * Hoovers * Loud noises Relationships Family Jezebel * Especially protective of her; will growl/ bark if anyone approaches her that he thinks is a threat to her John Next Gen * Bonds really well with all 4 of John and Jezebel’s children - protective, especially when they're babies * Niko takes to bonding most with him Friends Angel * Whenever John and Jezebel go out of town, and can’t take him, Angel is more than happy to dog-sit him, which he doesn’t protest against. Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared in Chapter 44: Sudden Movements * Alternate Universes: Cairo AU, Next Generation * Name is pronounced like: Kie-Ro; it is the capital of Egypt, and means ‘the victorious’; sometimes called ‘Kie’ to shorten his name a bit. Gallery References Category:Family Category:Pets